


Florescence

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: An Improbable Amount Of Orgasms, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Trans Fero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Lem and Fero have an incident with the plant.





	Florescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelinestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/gifts).



> I can't believe no one's done this yet.

“Just let me look at it!” said Fero, stretching to try and pull the pot plant from Lem’s hands, ”I can help!”

 

Lem lifted the plant higher, its drooping leaves and the small, unopened flowers bobbing with the motion. “You don’t know anything about plant care!”

 

Fero switched focus to grabbing Lem’s arms instead, pulling with his full weight. “I do so!”

 

“You do not!” said Lem, struggling to pull out of Fero’s grip, “Fero, stop it, you’re going to make me drop it!”

 

“I am not!” said Fero, almost making Lem overbalance as he lifted his feet off the ground, pressing them against Lem’s thigh to try to lever himself upwards.

 

Lem tried to pull to plant closer to his body to shield it. “You are so!”

 

Fero’s chin poked at Lem’s arm in a way that was certainly intentional (especially if Fero’s grin at Lem’s yelp was any indication) as he tried to wriggle a hand under Lem’s grip on the plant.

 

“Fero!” said Lem, trying to twist away.

 

“Lem!” said Fero, his inflection a mirror of Lem’s.

 

Fero pulled himself up a little higher, giving Lem no choice but to shift the pot plant higher still, directly in front of his face. One of the flowers tickled his nose, and he made a face. This position also left him at a disadvantage since he couldn’t see Fero, although he could feel to pulling weight of Fero as he tried to lever himself up higher again, settling just above Lem’s hip as his arms tried to squirm their way around the pot.

 

His head poked around the side of the plant. “Lem,  _ seriously _ , I know what I’m doing--”

 

“No you  _ don’t _ ,” said Lem.

 

He tried to emphasise his words by twisting the plant away again. The plant shook with the motion. Lem frowned, distracted for a moment by the way the flowers seemed more open than they had before-- Fero’s foot connected sharply with his rib as he climbed further up, his arm stretched around the pot, trying to pull it from Lem’s grip.

 

“ _ Fero _ !” said Lem, “stop it, you’re going to--”

 

_ FOOMP _

 

Several of the plant’s small flowers opened at once, sending a cloud of yellowish pollen into the air. Lem stumbled backward, struggling to keep his grip on the plant as he blindly reached out to grab onto the back of a chair to steady himself with. Fero dropped to the ground, spluttering.

 

“What was  _ that _ ?” said Fero.

 

“I don’t know,” said Lem, wiping at his eyes, “Aren’t  _ you _ the plant expert? Shouldn’t you--”

 

Fero was wiping at his own face with the bottom of his shirt, carelessly revealing the expanse of his stomach and chest. Lem stuttered to a stop, his mind going unhelpfully blank.

 

It wasn’t as though he’d never seen--  _ not _ that he’d ever looked on purpose,  _ obviously _ , or even thought about it that much, outside of at night, occasionally, or daydreams, sometimes, you know, you can’t help where the mind wanders when you’re-- not that he thought of Fero in that way, apart from, you know, certain instances. When his mind wandered. It was--

 

Fero was staring at him. “Lem? You okay?”

 

Lem mentally shook himself, trying to set aside that particular train of thought. He lowered himself carefully onto a chair, setting the plant down by his feet.

 

“I’m fine, it just got a little in my eyes, that’s all.”

 

Fero was by his side in an instant, one hand leaning heavily on his thigh as Fero leant up to look at him.

 

Lem huffed. “Fero.”

 

“Shh,” said Fero, grabbing hold of Lem’s chin and pulling Lem’s face towards him. “Let me see, I can help.”

 

“Oh, like you just helped with the plant?” said Lem.

 

Despite his words, he let Fero guide him. The thoughts from earlier swam back to the front of his mind, helped on by the feeling of Fero’s hand burning against his thigh, Fero’s gentle touch on his cheek as he brushed away some of the pollen. He could feel his cheeks heat up, matching the rising heat in the rest of him, making his clothes itch as his skin. 

 

Fero stilled, biting his lip. Lem gaze was pulled to the motion, a sudden, aching desire to lean in and soothe Fero’s lips with his own, to kiss a line down Fero’s neck, and further down still-- Lem gripped to arm of the chair. He felt suddenly thankful for the loose fit of his archivist pants, giving him at least  _ some _ pretence of modesty. As long as Fero didn’t move his hand up an inch. Gods, Lem wanted Fero to move his hand up an inch, he’d never wanted anything more in his entire  _ life _ \--

 

“Lem?” said Fero.

 

Lem took a deep breath, trying to focus through the haze of sudden heat. Fero’s voice sounded strange, the hand resting on his thigh twitching in a way that threatened to pull Lem’s focus away again. Fero’s other hand slid away from his face, down his chest, laying just over his racing heart.

 

“I, uh, I don’t think I am alright actually,” said Lem faintly, “I feel. Strange.”

 

“Yeah, you look hot,” said Fero. His already pink cheeks flushed red. “I mean, you look like you  _ are  _ hot. Maybe you should lie down.”

 

“No!” said Lem. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice level. “No, I mean, I’m fine, sitting down is fine.”

 

Fero’s hand twitched on his thigh, and Lem couldn’t suppress a shiver. Fero leaned in closer, fingers brushing away another streak of pollen from his face. Lem could feel the heat radiating off Fero’s small body where it hovered teasingly close to his. He tightened his grip on the arm of the chair, the wood creaking under his grip. Normally it was so easy to brush these kind of thoughts about Fero aside, but now it felt impossible to think of anything else.

 

“I, um. Should probably go ask the innkeeper about getting a bath or something?” said Fero.

 

Lem’s mind conjured memories, one he knew well but tried never to think about when Fero was nearby, glimpses of Fero when they’d bathed on their way to Velas, small snatches of skin out of the corner of his eye, a pattern that he’d put together in secret. Maybe with Fero out of the room it would be easier to to think.

 

He licked his lips. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

 

Fero’s gaze dropped to his lips. “Right. Right, I’ll go do that.”

 

He didn’t pull away. Lem blinked, focusing his eyes for the first time to notice that Fero was coated in the pollen too, streaks of it in his hair and on his face. He reached out, brushing some of the hair from Fero’s face. Fero flinched, the hand on Lem’s thigh flexing suddenly, Fero’s ragged nails scratching t his skin through the fabric.

 

Lem gasped sharply, his hips twitching upwards before he could fully stop himself. Fero’s gaze dropped down, and not even his loose archivist pants could have helped hide the state he was in now.

 

His cheeks flushed. “I-- it’s-- the pollen. I think, I mean, obviously I’m having some kind of reaction to it--”

 

“I’ll say,” said Fero.

 

Lem huffed, glad at least he could still feeling annoyed, even it was quickly swept away in the heat. “You know what I meant.”

 

“Yeah, no, I do,” said Fero. He swallowed, his hand twitching on Lem’s thigh. “I think I-- you said you feel hot?”

 

Lem frowned, noticing for the first time how flushed Fero’s cheeks were, the way his breathing was light and quick, the way his toes were curled against the rough wooden floor.

 

“Oh, do you--” Lem stuttered to a stop, rephrasing what he had been about to say. “You’re allergic?”

 

Fero made a face. “No. Not normally. And even normal allergy stuff isn’t supposed to make you feel like… y’know?”

 

Lem’s breath caught in his throat. “Like what?”

 

Fero didn’t answer, his hand twitching again on Lem’s thigh, the small amount of friction  maddening on Lem’s overheated skin.

 

“Fero, like what?”

 

He put a hand on Fero’s shoulder. Fero gasped, looking up at him, pupils blown wide.

 

“Like I want you  _ so bad _ ,” said Fero, “Like if you don’t touch me I’m gonna  _ die _ .”

 

Lem froze. It took him a moment to process that he’s heard Fero say the words out loud, rather than just hearing his own insistent thoughts.

 

“Sorry, I-- I guess I feel strange too,” said Fero, beginning to pull back. “I didn’t--”

 

Lem grabbed Fero’s hand. “Gods, please don’t say you didn’t mean it.”

 

Fero swallowed. “Lem?”

 

“It’s… I’m… it must be the pollen,” said Lem, “We both feel strange, we both feel, uh… hot. And they do say that to cure a fever you have to feed it, right?”

 

Fero leant back towards Lem, the hand that had been resting on Lem’s thigh sliding up towards him. “I guess they  _ do _ say that.”

 

Lem felt as though he couldn’t breathe, afraid to make any sound or movement that would dissuade Fero from his slow path. Fero’s small hand palmed his erection and Lem let out a sob of relief, his head dropping forwards. Fero ducked his head, nuzzling Lem’s face for a moment, cat-like, before finding his lips.

 

It felt like fire spreading through Lem’s body. He gripped Fero’s hips, pulling Fero onto his lap, needing him to be closer. Fero seemed to be of the same mind, one hand gripping the back of Lem’s neck and the other gripping his shoulder as he ground down onto Lem, moaning into Lem’s mouth. Lem palmed the curve of his ass, pulling him closer still, controlling the motion, groaning as his felt the bite of Fero’s nails into his skin in response.

 

It didn’t take him long to come, a rush of wet heat in the fabric of his pants. Fero drew back, panting a little, mouth swollen from Lem’s tusks. Lem cupped Fero’s cheeks, running a thumb along his lower lip, and Fero licked at it, drawing it into his mouth. Lem watched, open-mouthed, feeling his dick twitch against the uncomfortably sticky fabric of his pants.

 

Fero shifted against him, small movements of desperation. Lem lifted Fero up, laying him out on the small table. Fero pulled him down, kissing him deeply, clutching at his shoulders. Lem let his hands drift lower, cupping Fero through his pants. Fero groaned, arching towards him, seeking friction. 

 

Lem slid a hand under the waistband of Fero’s pants, too rushed in his need to touch Fero to properly pull them down. Fero swore, clutching at Lem’s arm as Lem slowly sunk a finger into the heat of him, his words becoming fragmented as Lem worked him.

 

“Lem,  _ Lem _ ,” said Fero, “Gods, please-- I need--  _ please _ \--”

 

Lem kissed him, stroking his free along Fero’s chest, teasing his nipples through the rough fabric of Fero’s shirt. Fero moaned into his mouth, his hips arching upwards to chase Lem’s hand. Lem slid his hand down, pinning Fero to the table and speeding up the motion of his other hand. Fero writhed in his grip, hands scrabbling at the table as he continued his litany of half-formed words. Lem felt Fero clench around his finger, watching Fero’s small body arch as far as it could off the table before Fero slumped back, panting.

 

Lem bit his lip. Then, experimentally, he began moving his hand again.

 

Fero whined, his body writhing again under Lem’s hands as though he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to move closer or further away from Lem’s touch. Lem watched him, fascinated by the slight tremble in Fero’s thighs, the deep flush of his skin, the way that words seemed to have left Fero entirely.

 

Slowly,  _ slowly _ , Lem added another finger. Fero moaned, a deep sound that seemed to shudder through his whole body. Lem leant over the table to kiss him, covering Fero’s body with his even as his hand fastened its movements. 

 

Fero tangled his hands in Lem’s hair, deepening the kiss. Lem moaned, his hips rutting against Fero’s leg, the friction of it not nearly enough. Fero broke off the kiss with a whine as Lem’s movements slowed, prompting Lem to speed back up again. As desperately as he wanted to touch himself, the idea of taking his hands off Fero for even one moment was absolutely unthinkable. He  _ needed _ to keep touching Fero,  _ needed  _ to keep hearing the low moan Fero made at his every movement.

 

His thumb brushed against Fero’s clit and Fero shuddered, his nails digging into Lem’s scalp sharply. Lem repeated the motion again, then again slower, then faster, captivated by the way Fero gasped his name over and over again until he clamped down around Lem’s fingers, his whole body shuddering.

 

Fero whined when Lem withdrew his fingers, quickly soothed by Lem’s kiss. Lem could feel him trembling, his body not quite calmed down from its peak. He began kissing a trail down Fero’s neck, following the path that his mind had taken earlier, nipping at the soft skin of Fero stomach as his hand worked at the fastenings of Fero’s pants.

 

He dropped to his knees in front of Fero, pulling Fero towards him. Fero lifted his hips, helping Lem strip him. His heels pressed insistently against Lem’s shoulders, trying to move him forwards. It didn’t take much for Lem to follow, pressing his face against Fero and feeling Fero shudder around him.

 

Fero swore, his curses flowing into a constant stream of words as Lem’s mouth worked him, half-formed thoughts and filth spilling from Fero’s lips. He clutched at Lem’s hair, tugging sharply. Lem groaned, letting one of his hands release their grip on Fero’s thighs to wrap a hand around himself.

 

He felt Fero peak, his thighs clamping around Lem’s ears and his fingers sharp against Lem’s scalp, the points of it sending Lem over the edge again. He stayed on his knees, trying to catch his breath, looking along the planes of Fero’s body and watching his chest move with each shaky breath. It was mesmerising, heat flowing over Lem in building waves as he watched.

 

Lem stood, leaning over Fero, tracing his fingers along Fero’s body. Fero shivered, reaching up to pull Lem down towards him, their kiss building in heat again until Fero was biting at Lem’s lip. Lem groaned, feeling Fero’s small fingers reach to pull down Lem’s soiled pants. He leant back slightly, pulling off his shirt and throwing it behind him.

 

Fero’s breath hitched, his eyes wide as he ran his hands over Lem’s chest. He leant up, pressing a feather-light kiss to Lem’s chest. Lem could feel him trembling.

 

“Fero? Do you--”

 

“I’m good,” said Fero, “I’m totally fine.”

 

Lem swallowed, trying to push away the throb of need for long enough to form a coherent thought. “We don’t have to--”

 

Fero gripped his arms. “No, please, I want to, I’ve wanted to for so long Lem you have no idea, I just--”

 

“Wait,” said Lem, drawing back, “You wanted to… with me? As in…”

 

Fero looked away. “Yeah, but this doesn’t, you know, it’s some crazy plant thing, so you don’t have to, like--”

 

“No, Fero, I wanted… I wanted to, with you, too.”

 

Fero looked up at him, eyes wide. “You  _ did _ ?”

 

Lem nodded. His chest felt tight in a way that had nothing to do with the heat pulsing through him.

 

Fero laughed. “We are both such  _ idiots _ .”

 

“I am  _ not _ \--” Lem started to say, the rest of his words cut off as Fero surged up to kiss him.

 

Lem slid his hands under Fero, pulling Fero against him as he stood, walking them both towards the bed. He could feel Fero smiling as he kissed him, huffs of laughter turning into moans and back again.

 

He lay down, keeping Fero on top of him. Fero wriggled, his thighs stretching to straddle Lem. Lem could feel the slick of him as Fero moved against him. Fero leant back, wrapping a hand around Lem, grinning as Lem bucked up into his hand.

 

Fero raised himself up, giving Lem a clear view as he slowly sunk down onto him. Lem groaned, his fingers digging into Fero’s hips. It felt even better than he’d ever let himself imagine, slouched against a tree outside of their small campsite. Fero’s nails dug into Lem’s chest, grounding him to the present. He let go of Fero’s hips to let him go at his own pace, letting his hands trail over Fero’s chest, his back, tangling in his hair.

 

“Gods, Lem, you have  _ no idea _ how often I thought about this,” said Fero.

 

“Tell me,” breathed Lem, “Tell me how much.”

 

“ _ So _ much,” said Fero, his voice cracking, “So much I thought you  _ must _ know, with how often I used to sneak out of camp.”

 

“I never wanted to mention it,” said Lem, “I thought it would have made you bring up how often  _ I _ snuck out of camp.”

 

Fero laughed, the sound of it lodging a different kind of warmth in Lem’s chest. He pulled Fero down into a kiss, both of them groaning at the change in angle.

 

Lem felt Fero wriggle a hand between them to touch himself, and he followed, sliding a hand in-between them and clumsily trying to copy Fero’s movements. Fero guided his hand, both of their thumbs circling Fero’s clit. Fero gasped, his hips falling out of rhythm.

 

“Sometimes I’d- I’d hear you sneak out in the night,” said Fero, “and I’d lie awake until you… until you got back so that I could sneak away too. But sometimes--  _ ohh _ \-- sometimes I couldn’t wait, and I was so sure you’d come back early and see me--”

 

“I can’t even imagine what I would have done,” said Lem.

 

“Hopefully this,” said Fero, grinning down at him.

 

Lem pulled him into a kiss, his thumb rubbing over Fero’s clit. Fero trembled, his nails sharp as they scratched lines down Lem’s sides as he clenched around Lem. He relaxed onto Lem, boneless, resting his head on Lem’s chest as he looked up at him.

 

Lem bit his lip. “Can I, uh.”

 

“Yeah,” said Fero breathily.

 

Fero pressed a gentle kiss to Lem’s lips and a decidedly  _ un _ gentle kiss to the underside of his jaw, sucking a line of bruising kisses down his chest. Lem didn’t last much longer under Fero’s lips, heat shuddering through him until his collapsed back onto the bed.

 

Fero stayed astride him, stroking gentle lines along Lem’s chest as he came down. Lem pressed a kiss to the top of Fero’s head.

 

“Do you think that’s it?” said Fero.

 

“Hmm?” said Lem, “Oh, the plant. I should think so. We should be careful with it though.”

 

“At least in public,” said Fero.

 

Lem felt his dick twitch, traitorous. Fero laughed.

 

“Fero,” said Lem.

 

“Okay, okay, not in public,” said Fero. He paused. “A least, not in public where we can’t very quickly be in private.”

 

“ _ Fero _ ,” said Lem again.

 

Fero laughed again, pressing a kiss to Lem’s lips, quickly deepening in heat. Lem tugged at the hem of Fero’s shirt, ducking his head to kiss at every inch of newly-bared skin. Fero gasped, leaning into his touch, his hips shifting against Lem’s. Lem drew back, taking in the returned flush along Fero’s skin, letting his eyes follow it down Fero’s body.

 

“I don’t think it’s fully worn off yet,” said Lem, panting slightly.

 

Fero’s grin was sharp. “You know, I think, for once, you’re right.”

 

“What do you mean  _ for once _ \--”

 

Lem very quickly lost the thread of that particular argument, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of sight, the plant blooms.
> 
>  
> 
> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
